


Let the Games Begin

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: Take Me Out (to the Ballgame) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Baseball Player Derek, Established Relationship, Human Derek Hale, M/M, No Hale Fire, Past Relationship(s), The wicked witch is back again, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s in the middle of shamelessly ogling the players on the field, though of course by players he means Derek, as they stretch and do warm-ups and start to run laps, when he realizes he’s not alone on the bleachers anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeey, finally got around to making a continuation of my baseball AU!  
> Woot! Sorry for those of you who've been waiting so patiently for me to get off my ass and write, I love you all!  
> Oh uh, also roughly proofread, mistakes are all mine. I don't know how half of you put up with me.

If Sties didn’t like his boyfriend half as much as he does then it’s a safe bet to say he would not be sitting in the stands, sweating his ass off, watching number 24 while he practices.

He fidgets and tries to get comfortable though the scalding hot metal bench if making it impossible. With a huff he upturns his water bottle over his head and nearly groans with the instant relief from the sun.

The practice is taking forever. Or at least it is to Stiles. He doesn’t remember the lacrosse practices in high school ever running this long, but then his mind catches up to him and he has to remind himself that they’re not in high school.

He’s in the middle of shamelessly ogling the players on the field, though of course by players he means Derek, as they stretch and do warm-ups and start to run laps, when he realizes he’s not alone on the bleachers anymore.

The woman is older, but not old. Maybe a couple years older than Derek that’s for sure but by the super short denim cut off shorts that show off her tanned toned legs and the tank top that reveals more of her fluorescent bikini top than anything else it’s clear she’s trying to look younger than she is.

It completely surprises him when she sits near to him, far away to next be right next to him but close enough to make him curious and wary of her. He winces and wonders how the mental bench isn’t burning the ever loving fuck out of her ass with how short those shorts are. Stiles swears he can practically hear her butt cheeks sizzle. But then he makes himself stop thinking and moves his eyes back to the field before he traumatizes himself from ever eating bacon again, the comparison is just too close and he just can’t risk losing his appetite for bacon.

“Fan of cock?”

Stiles nearly topples to the group, his head whipping around to look at the woman who is staring straight ahead, watching the players sprint aroun.

“Pardon?” He squeaks like a prepubescent teenager.

The woman turns to look at him, or well, more like she tosses her overly long hair over her shoulder and as a result ends up looking at him. There’s a gleam in her eyes and an upturn to the corner of her mouth. For the life of him he can’t tell if it makes her look amused or dangerous. So he settles for dangerously amused.

“I asked if you were a fan of the Gamecocks.”

Stiles blinks owlishly at her, floundering inside his mind because no he heard her the first time and she clearly asked if he was a fan of cock, no _game_ to it.

“Uhh,” he mutters very eloquently before tacking on, “yeah, big fan. Go team go.” Then lamely adds a small fist pump for emphasis.

It earns him a tight, more like constipated, smile in return.

“You?” For some reason he feels like he should keep the conversation, that he didn’t even start in the first place, going.

Her attention isn’t really on him anymore, but her head is cocked towards him like she’s giving the illusion to listening him, and nods.

“Somewhat,” she says but it sounds like answering him verbally is an afterthought, clearly something has gotten a better hold of her attention out on the field. “It is my alma mater after all.”

Stiles nods and silently counts that as a victory that he guessed she was older.

The silence lulls between him and for once Sties is grateful, which for him is highly unusual.

Down on the field he can see the players moving towards the dugout, and if he squints just so he sees that they’re taking a water break. Though they really should call it a Gatorade break if they’re not really going to drink water because that’s really false advertising to call it a water_

Stiles thoughts derail when he sees the moment Derek looks over to the stands and spots him. Even from the distance they’re at Sties knows he’s on the receiving end of one of _those_ smiles. The one that lights Derek’s face up completely, full of teeth and make his eyes crinkle like crowfeet at the corners of his eyes.  A smile that makes Stiles feel boneless and warm all over.

It’s a great moment between them and he can’t help but smile like a goof and wave over at him. Really, it’s a perfect moment that dare he say makes the Notebook look cheap.

But then as Derek’s raising his arm to return the wave something catches his eye and Stiles sees his whole face freeze and his arm drops back to his side.

“I don’t think he was expecting to see me here.” The voice beside him once again startles him but he doesn’t do a full on flail, a small victory is still a victory.

When Stiles looks over at her she’s still waving, to Derek, she’s waving to Derek. The hell?

Her attention turns on him in an instant and the look on her face is absolutely venomous. There’s no trace of amusement left. Stiles involuntarily gulps when she levels a smile that’s all teeth at him, though what she’s doing can’t possibly constitute as a smile, more like barring her teeth, flashing her fangs, well if she had any fangs but that’s beside the point.

“You know Derek?” Stiles asks, proud of himself for not fumbling over his words. Again, small victory is still a goddamn victory.

The gleam in her green eyes makes Stiles stomach churn.

“Intimately,” she replies in a slow drawl that makes Stiles skin want to crawl off of his skeleton.

They sit there in silence, just staring at each other. Stiles is the first one to break eye contact when a loud crack echoes through the stadium and a brief glance to the field shows him that the players have started a practice game.  When he looks back he nearly has a heart attack. The woman is sitting right next to him and leering with that creepy smile again. He didn’t even hear her slide across the bench.

“He’s not gay you know,” she seethes lowly, “so unless you’ve secretly got a cunt between those legs of yours then he doesn’t really like you. He’s just playing with a new shiny toy until I take him back.”

Stiles feels like he’s going to be sick, but she keeps going, a throaty laugh making its way from her mouth.

“With those eyelashes and _that_ mouth,” she observes almost thought fully, “I could see how he would pretend you’re a girl. A mouth on his dick wouldn’t feel any different guy or girl.”

She has the audacity to reach over and skim his lip with a French manicured nail, it tickles his lower lip and makes a sickening shudder lance through him, he just _knows_ he’s turning green.

The woman laughs again as she retracts her hand. “A whore is a whore after all. Have fun while you can because I want my toy back.”

She stands and Stiles sits there frozen, not even a witty sarcastic reply can claw its way to the surface of his mind.

“Be a doll and tell Derek thatKate says hi and that I can’t wait to catch up.” _Kate_ smile almost sweetly at him and pats his head like a puppy before turning and heading to the exit of the stadium.

Stiles is left reeling on the bench, staring unseeingly at the field and players.

The sun is setting when practice ends and Derek finds him in the exact same spot.  As soon as he sits down Stiles wraps himself around him like a lemur and just clings.

Neither of them says anything for the longest time.

It’s completely dark out when Stiles can’t take the silence anymore and asks, “Who’s Kate?”

The way Derek’s shoulders drop and the sudden whoosh of his breath tells Stiles he isn’t going to like what he hears.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gives Derek an out to their relationship. But Derek isn't having any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my two chapters! Hope everyone who is following along enjoys!  
> Roughly proofread. I'll try and do better next time!

Derek feels tired and sore from practice, not to mention he has a new sunburn from hell. But nothing makes him feel as bad like Stiles silence from the passenger seat of the Camaro.

After quiet coaxing he’s lead Sties back to the car where they’ve been idling in the parking lot with nothing but the whir of the air conditioner between them.

He wants nothing more than to reach over and take Stiles by the hand to relieve some of the fucking tension that’s radiating around them but a glance over shows that the boy has his hands tucked between his knees in determination to not keep them in the open.

Derek has never seen Stiles this closed off before and it’s honestly starting to scare him, not that he would ever tell him that.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and blows out a steady stream of air between his lips and prays that it helps fend of the headache that’s crawling its way up the base of his neck.

“Kate is my ex-girlfriend,” he says deciding to jump in feet first now that they’re in private. Though, an empty baseball stadium technically could have been private too. But out in the open he just felt like there could have been prying eyes on them and he just feels better in his Camaro, in a closed space with cool air on them and Stiles at his side.

Stiles hesitantly looks at him and it’s like a blow to the gut without him even opening his mouth. He looks so vulnerable and unsure of everything and it really makes Derek wish he was less of a man that could punch a girl in the throat. Because Kate would be at the top of his list and first in like that he would want to.

“She broke up with you.” It’s a statement not a question but Derek nods anyway and the look Stiles obviously wants to give him makes him feel like he’s just failed a test.

Awkwardly Derek turns in his seat to look at Stiles more fully. The position makes the steering wheel dig into his ribs but he doesn’t care, much anyway.

“Kate,” Derek nearly chokes on her name and all the bad memories that it drags with it, “was my first real girlfriend. She was a junior to my freshman here.”

“So exactly like we are now,” Stiles mutters and Derek swears he can feel bile working its way up his throat. He swallows hard and chooses to not respond to that.

“I’m not going to lie to you Stiles, I fell hard for her and she dragged me through the mud,” He doesn’t mean to sound as bitter as he does; only realizing it when Stiles flinches. It makes him want to smack his own head against the steering wheel.

Stiles is quiet beside him for the longest time but then turns to face him in the same manner, face carefully blank but determined from Derek can gather. “Do you want to break up?”

Derek feels like ball of ice just settled into the pit of his stomach.

“ _What_?”

Stiles squirms in his seat and takes a steadying breath. “Do you want to just go ahead and break up so you can go back to being with Kate?”

He doesn’t mean to scowl as bad as he does, but by the look on Stiles face he knows it must be bad. So he doesn’t the only thing he can think of and launch himself across the small space and attach his face to Stiles.

But Stiles won’t have any of it, his hands shoving and then clawing, his whole body thrashing under Derek.

Derek who doesn’t give up and knows in the back of his mind that he could quite possibly have a harassment law suit slapped on him and then he can kiss his athletic scholarship goodbye.

None of that matters at that second because he can’t use his words, at all, because _those_ have obviously worked so well for him before. So with his arms tight around Stiles middle he kisses him, pouring everything into it that he can and hoping it doesn’t backfire in his face.

He tenses when hands scramble into his hair, but then he realizes he’s being held close instead of being tugged away and Stiles is kissing him back.

The moment he feels Stiles tears though he jerks away as if he’s been scaled.

Stiles hastily wipes at his eyes and sniffs but doesn’t break eye contact.

“You’re an asshole,” he croaks out and Derek doesn’t even disagree with him.

When Stiles gets all up in his space and jabs him in the chest with a long bony finger he winces but doesn’t try to move away.

“I want to hear it.”

Derek is more than a little confused, “Hear what?”

Stiles levels a glare at him and jabs him in the middle of the chest again, hard enough that he’ll probably actually bruise.

“Tell me you want me and not her.”

“I want you and not her,” he doesn’t even hesitate. Stiles keeps glaring at him, studying his face like he’s looking for any trace of a lie.

Derek is so confused when his head smacks against the window. But then Stiles is crawling onto his lap and kissing him like a starved man.

In the midst of probably a mild concussion and the most heated kiss he’s been on the receiving end of he makes out Stiles saying, “I’m not a whore.”

His hand reaches up to cup Stiles cheek and wipes a stray tear away with his thumb. “You are not a whore.” He agrees wholeheartedly, which earns him a swift hard kiss before Stiles is back on his side of the car glaring intently at him.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him.

“I expect the whole story about _Kate_ later.”

Derek nods without hesitation.

“I expect you to do that after a nice dinner _and_ a batman movie marathon.”

Derek cringes and cautiously asks, “All the batman movies?”

Stiles grins devilishly at him and even goes as far as steepling his fingers in a maniacal fashion, “All the batman movies.”

He groans and sinks down into his seat. The man is smart enough to know when he’s been defeated.

“Fine, as long as I get to keep you.” It’s meant to be light hearted but he means it so deeply that he hurts.

Stiles startles him by lacing their fingers together and gives him the biggest dopiest smile that Derek thinks he might just die.

“Yeah, I think you can.”

He knows that their conversation is far from over but at least now they both know that neither of them is going anywhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the making for the next part already and a few ideas for the next parts of the series floating around in my noggin. Hopefully you all will stick around for them and I'll try not to make you wait as long.


	3. note from the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update of sorts.

* * *

Oh boy its been forever since I've had any update on this series and I'm sorry.

Life has been really crazy as of late. like nightmare crazy. but i wanted to say that this work isn't abandoned and i definitely want to try starting back up with it. i have other series unfinished but this will probably be worked on first.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me! There's another chapter to come I promise! I'll even upload it tonight since you've been waiting so patiently. Sorry for the bit of angst though. Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
